Methos: Prince of Persia
by Harthos
Summary: A Crossover with the classic Game Prince of Persia, the original, with Methos as said Prince. Told in First Person from his and the Princess' point of view.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I got a short time ago and have been working on. It is a Crossover with the classic game "Prince of Persia", and not the "Sands of Time" etc, but the older one, the original. A friend of mine, mariasha on the Highlander Official board is helping me on this one; she does the parts of Adara, the Princess, in first person and I do the parts of Methos, the Prince of Persia, in first person

Methos sat in the Bedroom of his small apartment in Rome, Italy. He had been thinking back of his many memories, lately; of adventures and wars, of passed loved ones, and bitter battles fought. He had looked through his on journal, lately, the one he had been keeping since ancient times. He did plan to share this journal openly, sometime, perhaps with the Watcher. When, he didn't know, perhaps when the Game was finished, if he made it that far.. He had written down almost every significant event of his long, Immortal life in there. Almost.. But there were some events that held a very special, sentimental place in his heart. For these, he had a second book, a sort of "black book" some would call it, written in a language he had developed all on his own. He now turned to a page from the Second Century, AD. And if one were to translate this story into English, it would go very much like this:

This is a story I hold very near to me, it is about one of my many wives. Adara was her name, Adara, Princess of Persia, and I was entranced with her beauty. First, let me tell of how I first found myself in Persia. It was around AD. 103, and I was sick of life in Rome. It was time to travel, once more. So I stowed away on a merchant vessel out of Naples, not knowing, not really caring where it would take me. Eventually, after three weeks of wrestling the dogs for scraps of food, we arrived at a port in Persia, on the eastern shores of the Mediterranean. As I left the ship, I went further inland, and by nightfall, I had come to a very bustling city, filled with merchants, tradesmen, travelers, and many beautiful, exotic women, and adorned with a rich, brilliant palace. The first day I was there, I got a job working for a local carpet salesman. It wasn't my first preference, but it was at least something different. I was satisfied; at least that's what I told myself, but something else was beckoning me, something I couldn't really explain, but I did know that there was something going on that I didn't know about. For this reason, I had trouble sleeping, nights. On one such night, I wandered off towards the palace. There, up on a balcony, high up in a tower, I saw her, the most beautiful woman I had seen in over a thousand years. She was standing there, combing her long, straight, dark hair. It was a clear, bright, starry night, illuminated by a full moon, so I could easily see every delicate feature of her gentle, beautiful, face. The next night, I knew I would not sleep much, but it would not be from insomnia.

The next night, I went out again to see if I could spot her again. This time, I found an even better vantage point high on a roof near the palace. There I saw her, standing out on the balcony again, only this time, she wasn't combing her hair, instead was just standing there, looking out longingly, as if searching for something. Just then, she suddenly turned over and looked at me. At first, I was startled and slinked back into the shadows, but I felt compelled to go back and get one more peek. She was still looking at me, with what I almost wanted to call a smile. It wasn't as bright out tonight, but since she was now looking straight back at me, I got an even better look at her face. I gazed back at her, studying those beautiful dark eyes, not wanting this moment to end…

"HEY YOU!!" someone shouted. _Oh great, isn't this why I LEFT Rome?-_I dashed away, getting off the roof as quickly as possible. Once I got back down on the street, I turned to see my pursuers, twelve men, all with nasty looking scimitars. I may have taken them, but probably would have been "killed" in the process, which would mean leaving the city, something I was not ready to do at this point. I didn't think they had gotten a good look at me, so I would still have a chance to out run them-being an Immortal still had its advantages after all these years. After being chased for quite some time-these guys were in bloody good shape for mortals!- I finally ducked inside a small little shop and hid out for a few hours, before returning to my sleeping quarters. I did not go back there for sometime, though I knew I would soon; now I Really had a feeling something was going on in this town. For now though, I just worked, as well as I could. I wanted to save up as much money as I could, since I had left almost everything back in Rome. A few days later, I decided to return to get a look at this priceless gem that I had discovered. This time, I made sure to stay well hidden; I didn't want to frighten her, though I would give just ANYTHING to meet with those precious eyes again. Again though, that same look of longing, she seemed so trapped. I went back to see her again periodically over the next week, until one night when I got there , there were guards there waiting for me when I arrived. There were only five of them this time, and I knew I could take them. Besides, what choice did I have? So I drew my sword; the fight was fierce, they surprised me almost as much with their swordsmanship as they had with their speed. I must admit I rather enjoyed myself, as it had been far too long since I had had a good fight. I was soon able to best two of them, but I quickly decided that I had better lose this fight, so as not to be dubbed a murderer.

They still hadn't seen my face, since I kept it shrouded at night ever since I had been attacked the first time. I started making the battle look all the more dramatic, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, leading them across town. Finally, I let them corner me at the edge of a rather high rooftop, one that would be too difficult for them to easily climb down. I allowed myself to be stabbed. I fell back into space, but as I went, I made sure to slash my attacker once more across his stomach.

I revived several hours later in the same location, much to my relief, as I had been when I died. It was almost dawn, so I gathered myself, and returned to the carpet salesman's shop to start the day again. I did not return to the palace again, or even go out into the streets at night for many days. After more than two weeks though, I decided it had been much too long; I simply had to glimpse her once more. I sat out early that night, just after sunset, I had decided to try and get an even closer view..

This palace couldn't be that hard to get into. After all, I had become quite nimble recently, especially since living in Rome, and some of the athletes and thieves had taught me a few acrobatic tricks. I searched around the perimeter of the palace until I finally found an area around the side where the walls had begun to deteriorate. There was a large crevice running down the wall from the top to about the middle. It was quite a stretch, but I leaped with all I had, and with quite a bit of pain to my hands, managed to catch myself in the bottom of the crack. Pulling myself up, I ascended to the top of the wall, being careful to keep myself extra low to keep from being seen. (To keep from being seen indeed, nevermind that I was now an intruder sneaking into the palace to catch a glimpse of the princess, a crime for which I could easily have lost my head! Sigh, the things a man will do when he is in love.) I hid down in the crack, and looked across to the outer wall of the main keep. There through a window, I saw her, only this time, she was nude. I realized after a few moments, that she was preparing for her evening bath, her few female attendants assisting her. Her body was just as impressive as her face, down to every part. I just sat there for all too long, staring like a stupefied boy. _Methos, you fool! What are you doing!? _Yes, I had to get away from there, maybe I could find a way over to that place where I had seen her so many times; obviously it was her own room, for I had seen her there often enough. I searched around to see if there was a way I could get over to the main part of the palace. It was a 20 foot drop straight down from the wall I was on, and there were guards down below as well. There were also guards on the walls either direction to the side. Then, I looked and saw a window ahead and to my right, about 8 feet to the side. The gap from my position on the outer wall to the wall of the outer keep was about 10 feet, though. It would be a stretch I knew, but I thought I might just be able to make it. The guard would also be a factor, for I would have to get out of the crevice and up onto the top of the wall, exposing myself. However, I noticed that if I timed it just right, they would both have their backs turned. I bided my time, and just at the right time, I quickly hoisted myself up onto the top of the wall, and then leapt with all I had towards the window. I did not think I would even make it, and I barley did; I caught the edge with my fingers as the rest of my body was mercilessly smacked against the wall. After a moment of recovering myself, I began to pull myself up into the window.

To my dismay, I immediately noticed that this window too, opened from the room where the princess was. I looked down the wall however, and noticed that the next window did not connect to this room. _if only I could get there!_. I surveyed my surroundings, and found that there was a long, metal flag poll sticking out from the wall straight above the window I was now on, as well as above the next one. Just then, recalling something some greek acrobats had taught me back in Rome, I got an idea. Was I mad!? Apparently, Yes! Hey, besides my head, what did I have to lose, right? _Well, _ I thought, _ if I am going to do this, I better do it quickly. _ So I pulled myself up onto the window, and then, reaching up, grabbed hold of the pole, and began to swing, once I had gotten myself going fast enough, I released. SOMEHOW, I managed to barely grab the next pole. Once I had steadied myself I went into the window. I was now in a moderately large storage room. It was quite dark, the only light coming from the cracks in the door. I tried the door, and fortunately, it was unlocked. From there, I tried to sneak up to where I thought the princess's room was. However, at one point, I found myself walking down a long, unlit corridor, which on one side included a series of open arches, opening onto a beautiful garden. There, down in the garden walking alone, I saw her. This time, she was only wearing a thin, white, silken gown that held beautifully to her features. I just had to find my way down there. I went to the last archway, and found a palm tree, reaching up to just beneath it. I quietly climbed down the tree. I then carefully edged my way across the garden, cautiously sneaking closer to the princess, who was now standing by a small pool the reflected moonlight casting a subtle radiance on her face which came from beneath. I breathlessly inched my way up beneath a hedge near her.

"Adara, is my name." a beautiful voice said.

I nearly froze to death right there. I shamefully, fearfully crawled out of my hiding place among the leaves. I did not know much of their language yet, but I had certainly understood her.

"Apologies, Lady," was all I knew to say

The next thing she said, was something along the lines of this: "and does the stranger from a far place who watches me bathe, have a name?"

I must have turned 6 shades of red; I was so ashamed that she had noticed me watching her.

"I am Omar," I barely managed to get out. It was the name I had gone by since I had arrived in this region. I had overheard it as a name in a conversation down at the port. It sounded interesting enough, so I stuck with it.

"Well, Omar, It is brave of you to come here to see me," she said with a smile, her voice as equally beautiful as her face and body. I could tell that she already sensed I was having trouble with their language. "You know, she said, looking around with almost a giggle, "If they caught you, they would probably chop off your handsome head. However, noone has ever gone to so much trouble for me, before." Then with a sigh, she began to telling me of how boring it had been lately, since her father was away on a campaign, and then thanked me for coming.

I then knelt down and offered my sword, then said the closest thing I could in their language to: "I am at your service, Lady." With that, offered me her hand, which I humbly leaned over and kissed.

"Well, Omar," she said with a pleasant smile. "Please, tell me more about yourself."

I smiled inwardly. This was going to be a very pleasant night.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand alone at one of the many balconies of my palace. As fresh breeze swirls my long hair, I try to comb it, with my mind absent. It is such a beautiful night. The sky is filled with stars and the moon is almost full turning the desert that surrounds the city into a magical view, almost like from the tales. The city is as vibrant as during the day. Since the heat of the sun is gone, it is a lot more pleasant to go out for a walk, or a dance.

Not that I can hope leaving the palace. Since my father, the sultan, is away, I don't have as much freedom as when he is here. Not to mention that Kaddir is getting more unsupportable by the day.

I close my eyes and let out a deep sigh. It is time to sleep, staying awake at nights isn't going to change the situation I am in. all I can hope is that tomorrow will be better than today.

It is not.

My paces echo the empty corridor as I walk over to my quarters. Rather angrily, I wave away the curtain o the door of my balcony. It is beautiful night, just like yesterday and I gaze far in the distance as I try to calm my rage.

How dares he!

My efforts to calm are destroyed at one thought of Kaddir. He actually allowed himself to court me. My day has been rather good until a few moments ago, when I heard his mocking voice in the garden. Since my father is gone, he thinks he is the master of the palace, that he can order me like I am one of his odalisques.

The insolence of that man!

Again I try to breathe slowly, inhaling the fresh air that descends at night. After a few deep breaths the rage I felt moments ago starts to fade.

I open my eyes to look across the city. Man with camels, merchants, women, children, the old stone and mud houses, newer ones made out of red brick, gardens in bloom…anything that would reassure me that tomorrow will be a better day.

As my eyes travel across the street bellow me, I see a man standing in the shadows, looking back at me. The full moon shines bright in the sky and I can clearly see his features. Definitely not a Persian.

Just as my lips curl into a smile the guards spot him and he has no other choice but to run. I watch him disappear in the crowded streets as guards run after him. Secretly, I wish him luck. I take one more deep breath and step back inside.

Not long ago he would have been executed for this! If my father was here, he would have not let Kaddir behave this way. Grand Vizier or not, nobody usurps the sultans quarters and lives!

Again that… man, I will not lose my dignity by calling him names, managed to ruin my day. Just as the day before, and the day before that.

I call one of my female servants to assist me undress as the other one fills the pool with water. The smell of lavender and jasmine combined with hot water can be quite relaxing, and distracting from the troubles of the day. My favorite servant and a friend, Sámirah, unbuttons my choli, since it is impossible to do it by myself. It has dozens of buttons, and more importantly, they are on my back. Taking it off as well as my sari, I put one foot on the edge of the pool.

With a corner of my eye I see that man from the street hidden behind a wall. I allow myself a small smile in spite of questioning looks of my servants.

The bath was definitely relaxing. Sámirah brought me my favorite linen dress. It is impeccably white, thin, almost see through, with small golden sowings on the edges. It flows with my body, extenuating my curves and the golden shade of my skin. This time, I don't put on my veils. Since I only go on a walk in the garden in the female part of the palace I don't have to fear that a man will see me uncovered.

It doesn't take me long to get to the eastern garden, which is if I may say the most beautiful in whole Persia. I lean over one of the small ponds admiring the world that seems so different in the water.

Unexpectedly, I catch a glimpse of a mans figure hidden behind the trees. I allow myself a small smile as I recognize the stranger from the street. There was hardly a man that was ever so persistent in seeing me as this one. This could cost him his head. I can see him leaning closer, trying to get a better look at my face, so I decide to speak.

-"Adara is my name."

My smile widens as I see him freeze in place. Slowly he walks out.

- "My apologies Lady." -he says almost fearfully.

It is obvious that his mother language is not Persian.

- "You know, being here could get you killed. And, does the stranger from a far place who watches me bathe have a name?"

Oh, gods, this was amusing. He turned red, than pale, then red again, and I had to try real hard not to burst out laughing.

- "I am Omar." –he hardly got out.  
- "Well Omar, it is brave of you to come here to see me." I said with a smile, and it was true, punishment for this was death. "You know, if they caught you, they would probably chop of your handsome head. However, no one has ever gone through so much trouble for me before."

Which was true. Either everyone feared to get even close to the garden, or guards caught them and executed them on the spot. I admit his courage.

Since I saw that those words did not reassure him, how could they, I just threatened to kill him, I decided to start a conversation.

- "Don't worry Omar," I liked the sound of his name," I wont tell anyone you were here. It has been rather dull here lately and I would love to have someone new to talk to."

Surprisingly, he knelt down and kissed my hand. I smiled as he lifted his head and looked at me. He had the most unusual eye color I have ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes of him as I felt a slight shiver wash over me. This man shook me to the core, and I wanted to know him better.

- "Please tell me more about yourself." – I said with a smile.

He told me, rather tormented with proper words at first, of his travel from Rome, of who he was, what he did. All the time he kept looking straight into my eyes, which, even though Persian is my mother language, made me forget what I wanted to say.

Our conversation jumped from one thing to another, and before either of us noticed the sun started rising. I told him everything. What I loved, what I hated, things I care for and things that annoy me, I told him about my horse Thunder that I had a s a child, about the first time I fell in love, about my father, and finally, I told him about these past few days and the hell Kaddir makes me go through.

I don't recall a single person that made me feel like this.

We brought our conversation to an end and he kissed my hand as a good bye. Now, as I watch him up the wall of the garden I finally admit myself what I have not dared to think the whole night.

I fell in love with this man. One look from his hazel eyes warmed the cold heart of Princess of Persia.


	3. Chapter 3

We talked of many things; I told her of my days and time in Rome, and of how I had journeyed here as a stowaway. She told me of a how she used to have a horse a girl, and that she loved riding, I hadn't ridden in many years, and I longed to ride out into the desert with her. I admit, I was very much taken with this beautiful young maiden, and as I continued to talk with her through the night, I could tell, I was falling, even more. Then, she told me of that bastard, Kaddir, how he kept her locked away in the palace like some kind of prize. I was expecting I would have to deal with some kind of overprotecting father, but this pig eyed barnacle.. That explained the gaurds in town, and the strange way this town was acting. I vowed that night; that I would do something about this cur, even if it meant slitting his rotten throat myself, and steal her away from that place. Before I knew, the sun began to rise, and I knew I would have to get out of there if I wished to keep my own head. I kissed her hand in goodbye, restless to see the night I would speak with her again.

The next few days went by rather uneventful, as I waited to meet the princess again; we had planned to meet again in the same location three days later. I climbed into the palace, the same tricky, dangerous way as before, and went back to the same garden where I had met her the first time. When I arrived, there was no one there. I looked around, thinking maybe she had forgotten, or had changed her mind.

_Maybe you're just kidding yourself, "OMAR", _I thought, _ maybe she's not Going to come back, and you should just leave, and find another place in which to waist this century. _

Just then, my ears perked up, as I thought I herd a very faint movement in the brush near me at first, I was a little surprised, and a small part of me was actually a little scared and cried out with _'Let's fly'_s and _'I told you so'_s, but I also had an even stronger, stranger feeling of happiness, and satisfaction of the moment, and just then, Adara jumped out from the bushes, and placed her arms loosely around me and grinning with the look of a love struck girl child. I leaned my face in closer to her with a large grin of my own, and a small bit of a chuckle.

"So," she said, "the bold adventurer has returned.."

"I told you I would," I said with a deep bow.

"How have you been these past several days?"

Then, she tilted her head down just slightly, gave a flirting, cutesy little pouty sort of look, and said: " Oh, Omar, it has been so lonely, and so very dull without you here. And that Kaddir, (as she spoke of him again, I felt myself growing tense with frustration) he is getting so-Oh! The way he… Looks at me.." she turned away, almost crying with pain, and anger.

"There there," I said, holding her, " I won't let this go on, I will find a way to stop him."

"Oh, Omar," she said, holding my arm, "please, he is.. not like other men.. Please, Omar. Let us talk of something else, just tonight." I started to protest, and then she said, "please?"

"Very well," I finally said. "Come," and I took her hand, as I led her along through the garden, walking with her beneath the stars.

"Omar, tell me more about your times in Rome," she asked, longingly.

I turned to her happily. I almost started to really go into my deepest secrets of personality, and perhaps even to tell her of Immortality, something that I had neglected entirely to tell even some of my past wives. I started to tell her, but I decided not to, not just yet. Instead, I said to her:

" How about I tell you a story?"

" Oh yes, I would like that, very much."

And so, I told her of a man, who traveled from a land far in the east, to Greece, many many years ago. I told of that man's times in Greece and how he met a beautiful lady, who was being tormented by a long time enemy of the first man. This was actually just a radical variation of a story from my own life. I went on like this for quite a while. At the end of the story, she said:

"Oh wow, Omar! What a wonderful story. Thank you. Omar, come over here to the pond, I want show you something." She took me to the same pond where I had first met her and lied down on the ground beside it. "I often like to look up at the stars, and I like to lie beside this pond when I do. It gives me a magical feeling. Come, Omar."

Oh, I knew I was loving every minute being with this young lady. I lied down beside her, with my head beside hers, my body facing in the other direction.

"What do you think when you look up at the stars, Omar?"

"Well," I said, taking in the special feeling of the moment, "For one thing, it reminds me of how small and insignificant and small we are."

"Just think," she said, "These same stars have been gazing down from the heavens, watching over men for thousands of years, from a time no one remembers."

As an Immortal, these words spoke to me in ways she did not understand, "It's comforting, isn't it? Brings you a sense of peace, that no matter what trivial things are going on down here, there is something as simple, and unchanging as these stars to remind you that perhaps it really doesn't matter as much as you might think at the time."

With that, she giggled a little.

"What?" I asked, sitting up a little and leaning over to her.

"Nothing, you sounded like an older, wiser man, then."

When I paused a moment, and was taken back, she apparently sensed my obvious discomfort over her comment, saying with a playful grin: "It's ok, Omar. I meant you no disrespect, handsome vagabond."

"I know, Adara," I said with a smile. I ran my hand through her hair, taking in her features. I watched her lovely brown eyes, like two dark jewels, in her smooth, darkened face. I came in closer; I was sure we were about to kiss, but then at the last moment, she turned away.

"I am sorry!" She said, clearly ashamed. It's just… at this time, with things…

"I know," I said, knowing that she meant about Kaddir. I nearly mentioned it again, but held my tongue. "It's alright, Princess," I said, as I took her hand, kissed it, and helped her to stand with me. She took me to the other end of the garden, a place I had not been to, yet. So, Omar, how do you like my garden?"

"It is lovely, but the sweetest flower appears to be walking beside me."

For that, she gave me an affectionate smile. "Are Romans always so generous?"

"Romans? No, never. They are usually just deceptive and cunning."

She gave me a flirtatious smile. "Soon, traveler, I will discover your secrets"

"Yes Adara, very soon," I said, noticing the stars beginning to fade. But unfortunately, the dawn is approaching."

With that, she gave me a hug, and I left, agreeing to return in three nights.

The three days passed quickly this time, as a waited in anticipation. I began practicing my sword work; soon I would kill this beast that ravaged her land. I also saved my money.

I returned to her again on the fourth night. There she was, sitting beside the pond, adorned in thin, purple silk, shining like a diamond.

"Greetings, Princess," I said.

"Hello again, Omar," she replied. "Have you brought me another story, tonight?"

"Indeed I have, Adara," I said with a smile.

I went and sat down beside her; her presence was now becoming more and more natural. So then I began to tell her another segment of my story. By now, I had become almost completely fluent in their language, and this time, I told a much longer story than before.. When I was finished, her eyes were lit up with delight.

"Oh, you are such a wonderful story teller! It is almost as if you were there!"

"Why thank you, dear Princess"

"By the way, you never did tell me the story of just how you got into the palace..."

"Well, um.. It was easy, actually," I said, beginning to smile. "A man can achieve remarkable things when he knows he has a worthy prize for which to strive."

She leaned back away from me a little.

"Oh, so that's what I am, traveler? Some prize for you to win?"

"No, Highness, you are much too wonderful for me to try to win over; I just wish to continue these nights, sharing my thoughts and feelings with you in this place, until one day, I can take you riding away on a horse. Or perhaps I shall just delight in these sweet times we have together, so that if cruelty allows that we should part ways for good, then I may at least look back on what fondness I had, and could have had."

She then gave me a quizzical look

"How old did you say you were..?"

"I didn't," I responded with a grin.

"Come," I said, taking her hand.

We stood, and walked again through the lovely, peaceful garden of serenity. Looking at the sky behind her, I could see that the stars, which out lined her face, were beginning to fade, once more; my little story had taken far longer than I had planned, after all.

"This is indeed, a wonderful garden, how I would love to see it shining in the daylight, with the desert sun beating down upon it, or the sparkling of evening's glow before sunset."

"I hope you will soon, Omar," was her reply. "Omar, when will I see you again?" she asked, as she hugged me goodbye.

'Three days, as before?" I inquired, holding her hands.

She looked upset. "My servants seem to be getting suspicious," she finally said, after a long pause. Then, after another long pause, finally said: "Ten days"

"Very well," I reluctantly agreed, "Ten days it shall be."

Before I turned to leave, I stole a quick peck on her lips which, from her expression, was most unexpected indeed; she seemed totally shocked, but also very delighted. With that, I was gone, and missing her already.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten days can seem like eternity, especially, if they are spent locked up in a golden cage. Because, this is what my home is. It might me surrounded by beautiful gardens, fountains, golden statues and expensive furnishings, but it is still a cage.

I sigh as I walk up the long stairs to my quarters, lost in thought. Omar and I agreed that ten days must pass before we see again. It is necessary because I don't even want to think what might happen if someone found out that the princess is secretly meeting a common stranger in the palace garden. Yes, necessary, but still painful to my heart.

I just finished my morning bath, and I still smell like jasmine and sandalwood from the scent oils. It will be a hot day, so I chose a light linen dress, open in the back and my shoulders, not to emphasize the heat.

Maybe I should ask one of the stable boys to saddle up a horse for me, its been a long time since I went ridding.

Pleased with my choice of entertainment for the day I walk into one of my rooms finding someone standing by the window. Rusting of my dress gave me away when I came in, and the man turned around to face me.

Kaddir.

I take a deep breath to calm the rage that instantly exploded in me with one look at his face.

- "Good morning, my princess." – he says smiling, ranking me up and down.

- "Good morning, Kaddir," gods it takes so much effort to keep my tone steady, "may I ask, just what are you doing in my quarters?"

- "Why that tone Adara?" His smile disappears a little but he is still somewhat smiling," maybe I just wanted to say good morning."

I look at him, trying to understand just what does he want from me. To say good morning, huh! I doubt it. There is nothing _only_ about this man. He has plans behind his plans.

- "To say good morning, Kaddir?" Still my tone is steady, but I let a bit of annoyance enter the conversation, "there were mornings before this one and you never bothered to come before. How about if you just tell me exactly why you are here."

He looks at me as if evaluating whether to continue the pointless chat or to get to the point. Smiling again, he slightly raises his head and starts.

- "All right princess, I can see it is pointless to continue like this so I will skip that. In ten days you will become my wife."

Shocked, I look at him with my mouth half open. His _wife_? Is he out of his mind? I would rather die than marry him. The anger I earlier suppressed comes out full blast.

- "What?" I look him in the eyes, allowing him to see just how much I hate him. "I think the desert sun finally got to your common sense Kaddir. That will never happen."

- "Oh, it will my princess, in ten days actually. I already began to make plans for our wedding."

Oh, gods grant me patience. I would give anything to erase the smug look from his face. He is still smiling, I cant believe it.

- "Your head will roll when my father hears about this." I say with as much self control as I can gather at the moment.

- "Oh, I think not. Your father can do me no harm because you see, once I marry you, the sultans crown will be mine."

- "My father will never allow any of this, and you are a fool if you think that I will ever willingly marry you". I say as I try to get pass him into the corridor.

Just as I flip the curtain, I feel someone's hands grab me and pull me back in. Kaddir dragged me back into the room and grabbed hold of my wrists.

- "I am afraid I can let you go out my dear. As I hear, there are certain," he pauses trying to find the right word, "unwanted person around the palace. You will remain in your quarters until our wedding, for your safety of course." He says smiling.

This is a bad dream and hopefully I will wake up soon. This can not be happening. But it is. I realize that the moment I look into his eyes filled with maliciousness and lust. How did my father ever let a serpent like this near his throne?

- "you cant do this," I try to sound confidante but the words come out as a whisper.

- "Oh, but I can. I can do what ever my heart desires", he says while his gaze runs over my face," as soon as you accept that Adara, the happier you will be."

He lets go of me and walks out of the room. As he walks past the door of my quarters, he looks at me one more time and shuts them. I can hear his voice from outside, as he orders two of the guards to stand post at my door.

Slowly, I sit down on one of the pillows and face reality. With my father away, I am left alone, with no one as my ally. Kaddir will force me to marry him, to share his bed, and there is nothing I can do. I close my eyes as tears start to well up.

Than I remember Omar. Maybe he can help me, save me from this. Maybe he can take me riding away on his horse as he once said. _Last thoughts of salvation of those whose fate is ceiled. _

What can Omar do against the entire Persian army? Nothing, except getting himself killed.

Maybe now when he will hear about my wedding, he will think that I finally agreed on Kaddir. That I accepted it, that I betrayed him.

Now, the tears started running down my face and I burry myself in the pillows. The though of Omar's love turning into hate, of loosing him is far more painful than anything else.

I would give the entire gold of Persia just to hear the sound of his voice, his laughter. The only thing before my eyes is his smile as a sharp blade of pain breaks my heart in pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

OK, this chapter is a bit different; it may be really neat, or you may find it quite boring, depending. See, I tried to make it a lot like the game; a lot of traps and obstacles. Be warned: this one also gets pretty violent, too at parts. That said, here we go!

For the next ten days, I worked. I did nothing else, really, just working to try and keep my mind occupied and to save up my money. When the time had finally arrived, I went and bought myself a nice white turban, a new pair of pants, and a vest; I wanted to impress her this time. I waited till just before nightfall, and started towards the palace. As I approached the palace, I got a strange kind of a feeling, similar to the one had when I first arrived in this city: that "something is up", sort of feeling. I went around to where I normally climbed up into the palace. I climbed the outer wall and looked in. I tell at this point, that it was entirely too quiet. There were still guards, but the whole… air of the area was somehow, different this time. My ancient since of instinct was screaming at me to head back, that this was a trap, that no good would come of this night. But my heart said go on, face the danger ahead, she's worth it. Needless to say, I foolishly went with the latter. I hurried ahead, on to the garden. When I arrived, it was Deadly quiet, the stillness and silence hanging in the air like a cloud. Now, I had a really bad feeling. It was quickly replaced, however, with another feeling: the feeling of another Immortal. I quickly grabbed for the handle of my sword and looked around to see a large man in dark clothing, with full, facial hair, including a long beard, and a turban of his own. He was surrounded by guards; obviously he was not here for traditional Immortal combat.

"So, you must be Kaddir, I presume?"

"At your service," he said with a grin. "Welcome to Persia."

"Hah, Adara had said you were.. 'different'. Good, I haven't battled one of our kind in over two centuries."

"I am afraid it will have to wait. You see, I am to be married in the morning. But do not worry; I will come back for you tomorrow night."

At that, I was surrounded, and someone knocked me over the head with their sword to knock me out. As hard as I was hit, I may have even been killed, I still do not know.

I awoke in a dark, damp, dungeon. The first thing I noticed was that my sword was missing. _Oh great_ I thought, _so that's his game_? As I looked around, I noticed that though it was very dark, there were occasional torches on the wall. I wondered what kind of dungeon provides light for its prisoners. On the other hand, maybe it was to give the prisoners a false since of hope, so that the madness would come on slower. I looked around to see what was around me. In front of me, there was a long corridor that stretched on into the darkness. Behind me, and far above, there was a small door that I could barely make out in the darkness. That was obviously where they had tossed me in here, no getting back that way. I decided to take my chances, and walk down the corridor in front of me.

After a few moments however, I was met with a terrible surprise when the floor gave way, and I dropped thirty feet. After about five or ten minutes, my ankles had healed enough that I could now limp. It was much lighter in this area, and as I walked ahead, I came to an armed guard, who try to attack me. I might have been able to disarm him, even without my sword, but for my ankles. So I turned and began hobbling back the other way. The guard didn't seem too intent on following me, though; apparently, his job was merely to make sure I did not escape. Once I got to the place where I had come from, I was almost completely healed. There was a ledge behind where I had fallen. I jumped up to grab it, sending excruciating pain through both of my ankles.

After I had managed to hoist myself up onto the ledge, I continued on further, where it became so dark that I could barley see. I eventually came to a caged door blocking my way. I looked around, but it was too dark to see anything. I carefully walked around the room until I noticed a strange part of the floor that stuck out from the rest of it. I stepped on it, and found out that it must have been some sort of switch, for when I did, I heard the door behind me open. I quickly went through it; I was now completely healed. I walked slowly now, in almost complete darkness, for I didn't want to fall again like I had before. Eventually, my foot slipped, and I realized I had come to a big hole. I tried to go around it, but found that it went all the way to the wall on both sides. I found a small rock and threw it to see how wide the hole was. About 10 feet, I could do that. I stepped back a ways to get a good running start.

This would be tricky, since I couldn't see where I was going; I would have to jump at just the right time to keep from falling in the hole-too soon, and I would undershoot the gap and fall doomed to an eternity in this dungeon, too late, and I would run right off into the hole with the same result. I closed my eyes for a moment, and then went for it. I missed the other ledge with my feet, but then somehow caught it with my arms. I finally managed to hoist myself up the ledge.

As I walked onward, I began to see a little more light up ahead. I eventually came to a large, tall room that opened downward. There was a small torch on one wall, about to burn out. On the floor, near the side I came in on, there was a pile of bones, with a sword lying among them; someone had grown tired of this dungeons game, and decided to end it. It was a long way down from where I came in; if I went down there, I might not be coming back. On the other hand, there was a second opening on another wall, which would mean I would not have to go back across that same gap. I jumped down, and made sure to land in such a way that I kept from breaking my ankles this time.

I walked over to pile of bones and lifted the sword. It was a long scimitar, slightly larger at the end, with a very subtle curve; the standard sword of local fighters. I had never used a sword of this kind, and it was much different than my Roman Gladius, (which the bearded bastard now had, no doubt), but it would be a good opportunity to learn a new style, with a new type of sword. I stuck it through my belt, and made my way out of the doorway, quickly but carefully. It was much lighter this way, having several torches here and there. I grabbed one of them from off the wall and continued on. I wouldn't have to go far to use my sword: I walked around a corner and there, not 3 yards in front of me, was another armed guard. I quickly threw the torch at him which he dodged, giving me just enough time to take out my sword.

He came down at me with a fast swipe of his sword, which I dodged to the right. I then slashed around his right side, but he blocked my blow. Next, he tried to thrust at my upper chest, but I circled my blade, knocking his to the side. Before he had a chance to react again, I had sliced his head off with a smirk. Oh, the feel of a fresh kill. I hurried along down that hall, which soon led me back to the hall I had start on, and to the very man who had chassed me away before. Now, armed and no longer crippled, I quickly attacked him with my blade. He too, was somewhat tricky to face, since like with the other man, I was not used to their way of fighting, not to mention I had spent some fifty years doing almost no sword fighting. However, he went down much faster than his fellow swordsman, and I soon left him lying on the floor with a gaping hole in his chest. I ran on, desperate to escape this dungeon and rescue my love before morning came.

The next room I came to was a large room with a door on the other end. There was a long, narrow bridge that led all the way back to the caged door on the other side of the room. I looked to my right, and there was a series of ledges that went around the edge of the room and eventually led up to the door as well. To my left, there was a switch, very much like the one I had opened the last caged door with. It was clear what I had to do here; if I tried to go the easy way, the bridge, it would collapse; I would have to flip the switch, and then quickly run around the ledges on the right side of the room. I walked over and flipped the switch. Then, just as I thought, the door opened, and as I stepped off the switch, it slowly began closing again. I quickly ran to the ledges on the right side of the room. However, as soon as I got about half way to the other side, the ledges all crumbled beneath me, leaving me to fall into the bottom of the room, which to my dismay, was filled with poisonous snakes. I wailed out in agony as I was repeatedly bitten. I was soon close to death, but I used a technique that I had learned in China many years before, to withdraw my mind from the pain, and focus it on the task at hand. I wearily looked up to the bridge, which I noticed was held up by multiple supports. Summoning up all of my strength, I wedged myself between two of these to climb up onto it. Somehow, I managed to climb up high enough to grasp the bridge with one hand and pull myself onto it. Before I fell unconscious was from the poison, I stabbed myself in the chest to speed up the process. After I revived, I went back to press the button that opened the door and continued on through the dungeon. _Whoever designed this place must have been some twisted genius_, I though, as I continued on into the darkness, my torch now completely burned out.

After a short time, I came to another room that was also dimly lit. I could barely see the door. The room was rectangular, and I was on one end of a long side of it. The exit was at the top of the other end of the other long side. In other words, I was in one corner, the door was by the other. This room was filled with a series of hanging platforms, suspended by chains. Each chain had three or four horizontal platforms on it, each of which was circular in shape, and about three feet in diameter, making it impossible to ascend any of the ropes. Further, the exit was considerably higher than my current level. I jumped out onto one of the platforms, which immediately caused the entire rope to drop. I quickly leaped back to the doorway and the rope returned to its original position. I also noticed that as that chain descended, another one ascended adversely. So, with this in mind, I made my way to the other door, somehow.

This took me to a long corridor that was even more lighted. However, as I moved forward, I noticed that I had accidentally stepped on another of those familiar switches which caused wall to fall down behind me, as well as making a door close on the other end of the hall way. Not only that, but there was another guard between me and the door. _Where do they keep all these guys!?_ I wondered. There was another switch between me and him, but as he walked towards me and stepped on it, I noticed that the door still did not open. It was then that I realized that it probably required both switches to open the door. I drew my sword and faced the man, quickly disposing of him. I was fast picking up on their style and on how to use this type of sword. After I had killed him, I picked up his carcass and placed it on the switch before walking ahead to the next switch, which caused the door to open.

After that, I ascended a rather long stairway onto another floor. I was still in the dungeon, but this level seemed much more thoroughly lit. I now had to decide to go left or right. I quickly chose right. At the end of a corridor, I came to a larger room, where I faced three guards at the same time. After receiving several small cuts and a few minor bruises, I finally managed to kill all three of them.

I then moved on through a hallway, where I soon came to yet another large gap, this one even farther than the one earlier. I ran and jumped as far as I could. However, right before I reached the very edge, the floor fell out from under me again. I tumbled down to the bottom of the pit, which fortunately was only about 10, which still hurts when you land flat on your face! I got up, wiping the blood from my nose and then jumped up to hoist myself up the ledge. At the end of that hallway was a door in the left wall. However, it was locked. Rolling my eyes, I backtracked to where the three guards were; I checked each of them for some sort of key-even though there wasn't any kind of keyhole in the door. The only place to check now was back where I started, down the left corridor. Running now, I quickly went back the way I came. After rounding a corner, I was met with yet another armed guard. After slices the fool's left leg off, I chopped off his head and ran on.

I very soon came to a very tall room with several pillars reach up. The back wall included a series of ledges. I started climbing the ledges, but once I got about halfway up, a set of spikes shot out of the wall, killing me. I revived on the floor. I quickly got up and began climbing the ledges once again; careful not to go the way I had before. When I got to the top, I noticed that the last of the pillars had another of the all-so familiar switched on top of it. I was just barely able to leap far enough to reach each pillar; obviously, this place was not designed for an Immortal. I flipped the switched, leaped off the pillar, and quickly ran back to the door at the other end of the hall. To my great relief, it was open. I went through the door and up another long set of stairs.

Apparently, I was still in the dungeon, but this floor was much different. It had even more lanterns than the previous floor and I was looking straight down a very long corridor, consisting of a series of caged doors. Behind each was another guard. _What is WITH this place_?? I thought. Each door was set up like the one on the first floor, where I would have to kill each opponent and place his body on the switch, while I stood on the other one to open the door. I fought my way through, now facing opponents much more intimidating than before, but still not much of a match for me. When got to the end of the hall, I reach yet another long set of stairs. THIS was getting tiresome.

At the end of THAT stairway, I came to a very large room, with a trench all the way around the edges. As soon as I entered the room, two men came running down a ramp that led out of the other door, each with two swords. They quickly took down the ramp and threw it into the middle of the room. Now I would have to fight and defeat them both before I could leave the room. They both came at me together; I swung my sword as I spun around one of them to get them both to one side of me. As I went for one, the other slashed me across my side. I ducked to the side, dodging the other man's blow, and cutting his foot off. He fell to the ground, whaling, where I stabbed him in the chest to finish him. Then I quickly rolled back and got back on my feet to face the remaining man.

He was more than a little intimidated now, I could tell. He came at me in anger, slinging both swords as he came. I quickly disarmed him of one sword and then, when he came at me again, I kicked him in the back, sending him down the trench.

I then picked up the ramp to place it back across the trench, but just as I put it in place, a tiger came running in the room. I dove to the side just in time to escape it pouncing on me.

However, as I tried to run from it, it reached out with its claws and caught the flesh on the back of my legs, pulling me down. He had ripped up the bottom of my pants legs, and destroyed my shoes. Now I was mad. I had used most of money just to pay for these clothes, besides; I had become more than ticked off with this whole game. I rolled over, and swiped back behind me with my sword, cutting one of its hands. This did more to anger it though, than to harm it, and it then came straight at me with its teeth barred. Fortunately, I was able to lunge out of the way just in time, and as it went by, I slashed into it with my sword, cutting a deep gash in its side. This slowed it down enough to allow me to finish it. I quickly leaped on top of it and stabbed it repeatedly until all that was left of it was a nasty, bloody mess.

I was out of the dungeon at last, now to find the tower where they were keeping Adara.


	6. Chapter 6

Hatred within a man can burn and keep him warm on the coldest night of the year. Hatred within a woman can burn and set the very earth beneath her feet on fire.

That is how I feel locked up in my quarters like Ii am an animal not a princess. The rage and despair grow stronger by each minute of my slavery.

Like always, when my heart is troubled I stand at the balcony, gazing at the stars. It helps a little, strange, but it does. Omar's words when we first met float back to me : _''It reminds me of how small and insignificant we are''_. Yes, he is right, my fate means so little in eternity but it doesnt ease this dull pain in my chest.

It doesnt change the fact that by nightfall tomorrow I will be a wife of a monster.

Abruptly, i shut my eyes not wanting to see the stars, or the beauty of the city below me. I dont want to smell the yasmin in bloom from the garden below.

Even the slightest waver can break my will and let the tears fall.

So, instead I keep my eyes firmly shut untill sun rays burst in front of my eyelids.

Still, i cant shake the silent voice in my head. The voice I got to know so well during these past few days. ''_It's comforting isnt it? Brings you a sence of peace that no matter what trivial things are going on down here, there is somethinfg as simple and unchanging as these stars to remind you that perhaps it really doesnt matter as much as you think at the time.''_

I giggle now just as I did when he first said that to me. I cant help it. I can either laugh or cry. And i really cant stand tears, they solve nothing, besidse I have none left. Hate is better, and I have plenty of that. So, i settle for a numb rage in the pit of my stomach as the night slowly fades away. 

Wise would be to sleep, but I dont even bother to try.

As a child, i used to have nightmares, so my nanny slept in the same room with me and woke me at the first sign of my troubling dreams. 

But this is no dream. There is no one at my side now to come and wake me up. In this nightmare I stand alone.


	7. Chapter 7

After leaving that room, I was finally back in the palace. I was in a small hallway that stretched down to my right. I followed this, immediately running into two more guards, which I quickly cut down. When I got to the end of the hall however, and went around a short bend that led to a larger, main hall. Here, I was met with whole room full of guards, at least ten of them. I quickly took out the first two, slashing through them, but then retreated back into the smaller corridor to take on the rest of them. After just a couple of minutes, they were gone. I stepped over their dead, tattered bodies, going back into the large hall. When I reached the large door at the other end, I found it to be locked. I tried and tried to break it open, but to no avail. I looked up, and noticed that apparently, the balcony that went around the top of the hall was not directly connected to the bottom of the room. But I would have to get up there somehow. Looking around, I noticed that huge, white columns lined the room and went all the way from the floor, through the second story and up to the ceiling. These would definitely be too wide to shimmy up, but maybe I could grasp onto them one by one to get some extra height until I could make it up to the floor of the balcony. I leapt up onto the side of one of the columns with all my might, grabbing on as hard as I could. Next, I leapt back in the other direction to one of the other columns. By this point, I was just below the floor of the next level, so I grabbed on, and began swinging, until I was able to flip around to the next floor.

Up on this level, the room branched into several different corridors. I took one of them, going perpendicular to the length of the room. This corridor was open on both sides, one of which revealed a huge courtyard, the other opened to a lower roof which then led to a larger part of the castle. I decided to climb up on the roof of the corridor now to get a better view. I was now up on one of the highest points of that part of the palace. I looked in the direction opposite the larger building, and could now tell that it was the direction of the town. I also noticed that there were two large towers that stretched far above the rest of that end of the palace, which was otherwise, rather low.

Then, something hit me; that was probably where she was being kept, in one of those towers, which was probably where her room was. I got back down into the corridor and began making my way towards the front end of this enormous palace. I eventually reached the front of the castle, where I was now directly above the central entrance, many meters below. There were also many guards down there, and I wanted to try to keep a low profile, at least for now. Still, I peered ever-so carefully over and around, to look up to where the balcony was. Sure enough, there, standing out on the balcony, just as I had seen her that first night, was Adara. From my point of view, I could only see the side of her face and her long, dark hair, and she couldn't see me. But even from what I could see, she looked so sad, so solemn; my lovely princess, she was trapped all alone up in that tower. My fists clinched hard in rage-Kaddir would pay for this. (Hold on, my love, I will be up there shortly.)

I gradually made my way over to that tower, trying to be careful not to get caught. When I reached what was apparently the area directly beneath the tower however, I was met with almost as much defiance as I had been in the last room of the dungeon. There were six guards guarding the entrance to the tower itself. I quickly disposed of them and proceeded to begin climbing the long, winding staircase that led up the tower.

As soon as I entered the tower though, another guard immediately began charging down the stairs towards me. I quickly dodged beneath his attack and, moving up the stairs above him, I chopped his sword arm off and kicked him in his upper back, sending him barreling down the few stairs to crack his skull on the door way. As I continued up the stairs, another guard with a bow started firing arrows down at me, which I dodged with a little difficulty. Still, I continued up the stairs until, when I was close enough, I slung my sword at the archer, slicing a fatal blow across his chest. Unfortunately though, there were still two more guards on their way down the stairs, and it was clear that I would not reach my sword in time. As it turned out, I reached it just as he did, which still didn't give me enough time to reach for it. I didn't need to, however; I simply got him to lunge at me towards the wall, and then kicked him in the face, knocking him off the stairs and down to the floor, now more than 10 meters down. By the time the next guard reached me, I had had just enough time to bend down for my sword, with which I stabbed him in the gut on my way back up.

When I got to the top of the stairs, there were two more guards. One of them, I quickly disposed of, hurling him back down the stairs. There other one, I kept alive, just in case. I did, however, disarm him, knocking his sword down the stairway. I then bashed him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. With my sword still on him, I tried the door, which was locked. I demanded he unlock the door, but he acted like he didn't understand me, even though I knew I was good enough with their language by now.

I allowed myself a quick, sarcastic, smirk.

"Huh, ok, how's this?" I said, pushing my sword into him. I then grabbed one of his hands, and language or no, anyone could tell what I intended to do.

"Alright, I'll start with the fingers, then if that doesn't work, I will move on to more important things!" pointing my sword at his manhood.

I understood something along the lines of:

"Yes, Yes! I tell you! I do not have key, Kadir have key!"

"Then WHERE IS HE!?" I said, sticking my sword right up against his neck now.

"Other end of castle. Please, he kill me!"

I was feeling merciful at the moment, and he had helped me, and had outlived his miniscule usefulness, anyway.

I picked him up, and turning towards the stairs, ran him through, before shoving him down to die. I would soon end this little game of his, and take his nasty head. But first, to check on Adara.

----------------------------------------

Ok, I guess this chapter was a little short, too, especially compared to MY last chapter, chapter 5. But, I think it is getting close to the ending. I see this going 2, maybe three more chapters. So…..

PLEASE REVIEW

Please!...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Adara**__****_It's been a full days time since my life has been put to mercy and whims of a poisonous serpent that calls himself a caliph. Just a few moments ago he dared to come to my quarters again and ask me what kind of jewelry would I like for my wedding.It took all of my self control not to throw at him a vase that was on a near by table. At a point, I was considering the option seducing him and put a poison in his vine when his attention slipped. It shouldn't be that hard to get rid of him that way, if I could force myself to even look at him without hate that is. Not to think about actually having his hands on me.No, I would rather poison _myself_. I try to sit cross-legged on a pillow and meditate, but it is too hard to focus on any image except that sly smile on Kaddir-s face or Omar's hazel eyes. It-s been only a day since the last time I seen him, but it feels like eternity passed since than.My eyes fly open abruptly and I try to blink away the tears that welled up there. What Kaddir said cant be true.Omar cant be dead.After I told him to go to hell when he asked me about my wedding jewelry, he stared at me for a few moments before throwing his answer at me :" You will marry me Adara. There is no one to save you." he eyed me with malicious glee and added the line that's been ringing in my head ever since it escaped his mouth: "And you can forget about that Roman thief, he is long dead by now."Since this nightmare began, my mind was telling me that only a madman would go against all the guards of the palace and that I was alone in my misery, but my heart kept repeating that Omar loves me, that somehow he would get me out of here and we would disappear somewhere where no one would ever find us. Now, every thought of rescue was shattered and the smallest flame of hope that lingered, put out.The flowy curtains of my balcony swirl on the cold breeze, revealing the dark night sky covered with thousands tiny dots of light. The night sky looks so beautiful, so peaceful.As I look around the horizon, one star draws my attention. Far to the north, one of numberless lights, shines stronger, brighter and I cant keep my eyes away from it. All sight around it blurs, leaving only that one dot of pure white light.Something clenches in my chest and I close my eyes.He is alive.No matter what Kaddir says, he _is_ alive. Not a last reasonless hope of rescue, not a delusion of mind, not a simple wish of a tormented soul.No, but a cry of a heart that knows,_knows_ , that a loved one still lives.My lungs fill with desert air and I tell myself that not all is lost. I will find a way out of this and I will be with Omar again.I will either find a way, or _make_ one.


	9. Chapter 9

I knocked on the door, waiting for a response. No answer, I try again. This is when I hear her voice.

"GO AWAY, YOU COWARING SNAKE!!"

"Adara, It's me!"

A pause……. "(gasp!) OMAR!? OMAR!! You're alive! That bastard said you were dead, but I knew it wasn't true. I knew you'd come to rescue me!"

"As I have, my love. Listen, Kaddir has the Key on him, so has soon as I am through slicing him apart, I will return, I promise."

"Do be careful, my love."

"I will, Highness."

"Omar? I love you."

"And I, you, Dear Princess. I will return, I promise"

With that, I was off; I practically leapt straight down the tower, then I took off towards the main keep, racing towards my opponent. Several guards misfortunate enough be in the vicinity of my path were instantly mowed down quickly and mercilessly. I fought my way up a wide flight of stairs, making quick work of the three guards that tried to stand in my way. Each adversary I killed and each obstacle that tried to stop me, simply served to drive me on, and heightened my anticipation of the kill and quickening that was to come; I was going to enjoy this one.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I kicked open the two double doors which led out onto a long bridge, ultimately ending at the main keep. There on the bridge, stood yet another of Kaddir's fools. This one, I could tell, would not be taken lightly. He stood at least a head above me, probably much taller than even Kaddir himself. He carried a mean looking sword, and had an even meaner look on his face. I discarded the tattered shard that had once been my vest, throwing it over the side. I now only wore my pants, shredded as well, and laced, as was the rest of me, in blood. I readied my sword and tore off towards him. Our swords met and clashed, making sparks in the night air. I tried to slash him across his chest, but he was too quick for me. He pressed me back, slicing me across my gut. I came back towards him, swinging my sword up from beneath. However, he turned my momentum against me, using it to hurl me over the side of the bridge.

Fortunately, I was somehow able to catch the underside of the bridge's bracing with my one free hand. I looked down to the gardens, leagues below. (ok, let's not try to think about that), I told myself. I had to get out of this, somehow. First, I put away my sword to free my other hand. I then looked around to see if there was any other way to get back up. I looked over to the wall of the keep, seeing a large, open window. It would be a stretch, but I had to chance it. Judging from the diming stars and moon, and the sky quickly going from a dark blue to a greyish purple, I knew I didn't have long till dawn. Clinching the scaffolding above me, I began swinging until I had built up enough momentum to swing myself into the window. Once inside the window ledge, I carefully shifted my body around to face my opponent who, obviously thinking I was already dead, had his back turned to me. I quietly drew my sword and, shoving myself off the wall with my legs, leapt towards his head with it. He noticed me and turned just in time to avoid instant death, but not in time to avoid me taking him to the ground. I then took my sword and carved a deep, vertical gash down his torso. Pulling my sword out, I then stabbed it straight through his heart. I debated about taking his sword to use against Kaddir, but decided against it, because I had already become so used to the other one. Picking up his large body, I hurled it over into the sky, waiting a few seconds for the soft crash it made upon hitting the garden below. Looking up at the sky, I saw that the stars had almost completely faded now; I had to hurry! I rushed on into the keep, which oddly, was completely empty. I charged up two large sets of stairs.

"KADDDIRRRR!!!!!" I found a long, winding staircase, and rushed up it. When I got near the top, I could feel his presence, as my grip tightened, and a smile grew across my face. As I said, everything that had tried to slow me down had merely increased my lust for killing Kaddir, and by now with all that had happened to me, I was going to be like a boy at Christmas when I took his quickening. I burst open the door, with a force that could have almost destroyed it.

I entered a large, round room, with an open ceiling; a large, lit chandelier hung across the middle, and across the other side of the room, stood Kaddir, with that same half-assed, lame-brained grin on his face.

"Welcome Omar," he said, drawing his sword, "to the end of your life."

I returned the grin. "The Game is OVER, KADDIR!!" I rushed at him screaming.

To my extreme surprise, he raised up his hand and pointed it at me, releasing a bright blue energy ball. I tried to evade it, but it soared right into me, sending me far across the room and crashing into the wall on the far side of the room. I looked up, shaking the haze from my vision. As I looked across at where my opponent stood. There, in my site, stood two Kaddirs instead of one. I clutched my temples, trying to get my bearings straight.

"HAhahah! Do not worry, my Roman friend, you are not brain damaged, it just another of my many skills."

With that, one of the Kaddirs came rushing at me, flailing his sword. As I tried desperately to fend off my attacker, I was barely able to notice a second blast of energy coming from the other Kaddir. Only by accident did I swing my sword just in time to deflect the incoming projectile. The bolt went sailing off towards the wall, my blade being completely unaffected by the blow. I also noticed that Kaddir, (the one who had thrown the magic at me), rushed to avoid the bolt. Then I realized that perhaps, if I could manage to reflect one of the bolts to hit him, that maybe it would distract him long enough for me to close in on him. As I dodged and rolled away from my attacker, I waited for the other Kaddir to throw his magic at me again. Then, he did. I raised back my sword, swinging it back towards him. Sure enough the blue bolt sailed straight into he who had thrown it, and just as I had suspected, it connected with him, sending him to the ground. This also caused the sword swinging Kaddir to disappear.

I quickly took this chance to close in on my opponent. He was barely able to get back to his feet before I reached him. I began swinging at him fiercely, coming back on him down and around and through, again and again and again. Over and over again, he blocked my passes. I was clearly more tired, and perhaps far more out of practice, not having fought one of our kind in so many decades. But as is often the case, this test ended up going to the one with the most fire and drive, and after all I had been through that night, after all he had done to both me and Adara, I certainly had more than enough drive to make up for any lack of sleep/energy/practice I might have. Pulling all of my strength and rage together, I tore into him with a newfound fury. Finally, at one quick moment, I took my sword from down below, and completely oblivious to his attempts at blocking me, slashed up at him, ripping right through his nose, sending blood splashing out everywhere. Then, stabbing him in the gut, I took him down to the floor.

"Ok, Worm, One Chance! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THOSE LITTLE TRICKS OF YOURS!!" I snarled.

He crocked and chocked and gasped for air. "I, uh, ugh, guuhgh"

"WHERE!!!"

"naaaa….kkk…ano…!"

But that was all he got out before his eyes fell into death. I knew I could not wait to allow him to revive. I at least had a name now. Perhaps the rest would come with the Quickening. I raised his head up by the hair with one hand, swinging my sword with the other. I then stood in the center of the room, waiting for what was to come. I felt the air change, then my body began to feel the strange, shifting sensation from within. Streaks of static crept out away from Kaddir's headless body, dancing along the floor. The first once struck my feet with a sudden shock of pain. After so long, I had forgotten how it felt, how much it hurt. The streaks continued to grow in frequency as each next one grew in intensity and they started to whirl around my legs, crawling up my body as they drilled themselves into me like parasitic worms. Then came the lightning. The clouds had apparently been building for quite some time, and now, huge streaks of lightning struck down from the open sky, striking through the huge, glorious chandelier and shattering it into billions of tiny, sparkling pieces. I screamed out in agony as the bolts of lightning struck me again and again. As the wafts of energy pulsed into my inner most being, I saw flashes from Kaddir's life. I even caught a glimpse of what "felt" like it was this one named Nakano, an old, strange, foreign looking man. Finally, after many minutes, the Quickening subsided, and I was left kneeling there, hunched over, gasping, trying to catch my breath.

The light that had been coming from the brilliant chandelier, now shattered all over the floor around, was now being replaced by the gently growing red light from the early morning dawn, even as the clouds lingered, and light sprinkles of rain began to gently trickle down. Finally, after I had regained my breath, I got my sword and stood up once again, slowly, walking towards the open doorway, the energy from the recently received Quickening gradually rejuvenating me. As I walked back onto the bridge, I looked out into the new, red morning sky, peaking out in small patches among the dark clouds above. It was one of those rare, strange skies, where it is raining or sprinkling, but the sunlight still shines through in small patches where the sky can be seen. I let my mind wonder momentarily to the name I had heard from the dying Kaddir. I knew that I would ponder on this name, meditating on, and delving into, the knowledge I had obtained from the Quickening, to find Nakano's identity and location wherever he might dwell. I knew that these things I would ponder and meditate on in the days and months and even years to come, searching for answers, but for now, I knew I only wanted one thing: to gaze into those lovely brown eyes once more.

NOTE: as for the whole "reflecting the magic shots back at the enemy" thing, do note, that I did not steal that from Zelda; that was actually from the old Prince of Persia games as well.


End file.
